


Procrastination

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 03, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic





	Procrastination

He was shorter than Larry, but then, everyone was shorter than Larry. Still, _short_, built like he'd wrestle at 103 if he wrestled at all, which he didn't. Had never been athletic, but Larry was okay with that. (Anyway, since the rumors had started to drift Larry'd gotten a pretty good idea where he stood with the jocks.) Soft brown eyes that saw a lot more than they were seen. A little-lost-boy look that Larry wanted to win him out of. And maybe, _maybe_ gay.

After graduation, Larry thought. Everything done. Then he'd finally nerve up and ask Jonathan out.


End file.
